An Unconventional Love Story
by Thejhamham
Summary: Now I know what you're thinking. This is just another story about a bad boy falling for a good girl, or vice versa. Nope. That's not this story at all. This story throws out all of the cliche romantic moments. This story is completely unconventional. This story is, well this story is to say the least, different. But nonetheless, this is a love story.


An Unconventional Love Story

Now I know what you're thinking. This is just another story about a bad boy falling for a good girl, or vice versa. Nope. That's not this story at all. This story throws out all of the cliche romantic moments. This story is completely unconventional. This story is, well this story is to say the least, different. But nonetheless, this is a love story.

—

Now if you're an author and you write stories like the ones I'm about to poke fun at, do not feel ashamed. I also write stories like that and read them and I enjoy it immensely. So don't feel like I'm down grading those kind of stories at all. I love those stories! So, without further ado, let us get on with the unconventionalism (I know that's not a real word but sshh, don't tell anyone).

—

Austin Monica Moon.

Now that's a name to laugh at. Or swoon over if you're one of many girls who do so. But for me, nah I just laugh at it. I mean come on, Monica? That's a girl's name!

Oh! My apologies! I completely forgot that you have no idea who I am! (Well, you all have probably guessed who I am by now, because this is on the Austin and Ally fanfiction, but still, lets just go along with it). My deepest, most sincere apologies to all of you readers out there. I am the one and only, magnificently beautiful, talented, awkward, (disregard the previous adjective), wonderful, Allyson Marie Dawson. Hold your applause please, you're making me blush.

(Note: I am not Lady Gaga, therefore I do not live for the applause).

But back to the story. I know I'm probably annoying all of you right now and you probably just want to know what happens. So here we go.

Austin Monica Moon.

Now that's a name to-wait a second, I've already covered this part. My bad!

"Here!" The smooth voice of Austin said as my first block teacher called roll.

"Alright class, I'm Ms. Kyle and I will be your Humans Relations teacher for this semester. Let me give you a quick overview of what will be going on in this class. You will each be paired up with a partner for a marriage project, as well as a different partner for a skit that will be explained later on. So to start it off, let me pair you up with your new spouses". With her words, some people smiled and some people groaned. I just slouched down in my seat.

You see whenever I slipped out that adjective about being awkward not long ago, well, it's kinda true. Kinda, really, a lot.

"Kira and Elliott, Ethan and Cassidy, Ally and Dez, Brooke and Dallas, and last but not least, Austin and Trish-"

"What the heck? I'm with Monica-middle-named-Moon?" Trish questioned, her sudden outbreak making several people jump in their seats.

"Wha tha heck? I'm with Trish-three-last-names-de-la-Rosa?" Austin screeched, mocking Trish's recent outburst.

"Touché Monica, touché" Trish said as she took her seat next to Austin.

"Is everyone okay with their partner?" Ms. Kyle asked as she took a seat in her desk. It was silent for the most part, other than a couple of people mumbling no.

"So you're not okay? That's fine Trish. You can change partners this time, but whenever I assign partners next month for a skit, you'll have to deal with who you get" Ms. Kyle said nicely. Trish nodded. "Okay, Austin and Dez trade partners". As Austin and Dez walked past each other, Austin gave Dez a knowing look. I, being the curious girl I am, had to ask him what was up with that.

"What was with that look you just gave Dez? Do you know something I don't?" I asked, being nosy as usual.

"Well considering Dez is my best friend, I ought to know more than you. But anyways, do you promise to keep this between you and me?" Austin asked, leaning in all secretive like. I leaned in as well, only to be slapped in the face with the strong smell of mint that emitted from Austin's mouth.

"Yes" I whispered. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me want mint gum even more than I already did.

"Dez kinda has a thing for Trish" My mouth dropped from this and I nearly started squealing, only to have Austin slap his large hand over my mouth before I could let out any embarrassing noises.

"Sorry" I said, still in a hushed tone. "It's just that I think Trish likes him as well. She just covers it up by pretending she hates him"

"Are we still in such an age that we cannot admit our true feelings without pretending to hate the one you most desperately love?" Austin said in an overly dramatic and loud way, standing up in the class. I immediately grabbed his arm and made him sit back down.

"Shhh!" I said with a giggle. "You're drawing attention!"

"So it seems like I made a good choice switching those partners. Austin and Ally already seem close" Ms. Kyle stated with a proud smile.

"Actually we barely know each other","We're the bestest of friends", Austin and I said at the same time. Can you guess who said what?

"Well at least you're getting along. So what I want you to do now it to review what you know about your spouse and then learn the basic things about them that you don't already know. You will be put on the spot tomorrow to see who knows the most about each other and that can be worth up to ten points" Ms. Kyle said, then went back to her computer.

"Okay Austin, you probably don't know much about me, but lets see what you've got" Austin then appeared to be in deep thought.

"Your name is Ally. Ally Dawson. You like to write songs but you're very shy about showing them. You're a straight A student and you seem to be a geek, but I have a feeling that you're actually really cool"

"Wow, well that was, um, surprisingly nice"

"Well I am a nice guy"

"You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, so I guess there are some more things you should know about me. My favorite color is red, my middle name is Marie, my birthday is November 29th. Um, I have a pet bird named Owen. Oh, and my favorite movie is Moulin Rouge. And now, what I know about you. Your name is Austin Monica Moon" I could see him wince at the sound of his middle name. "You're kind of an idiot, no offense"

"None taken"

"But you're also smart whenever you actually put yourself out there. Despite what you may think, you're a big sweetheart. And that's about all I know about you"

"Well thanks Ally, that means a lot. Okay so, my favorite color is red, my birthday is December 29th, you're a month older than me, dang it! I'll eat pretty much anything but my all time favorite food in the world is pancakes" He finishes in one long breath.

Ms. Kyle then proceeded to talk about the class and gave us all a syllabus, telling us to have them signed by tomorrow. Everybody was still pretty loud considering it was the first day of school. I however, had my full attention on Ms. Kyle. My full attention though, was cut short as somebody tapped on my shoulder.

I looked over and was taken back by how close Austin was. Our faces were a mere four inches from each other. I tried leaning back some, but he only leaned closer.

Make that three inches.

"Do you think we're going to have to do anything physical?" He asked in a husky voice, the smell of spearmint shooting up my nose. My cheeks, without my permission, went a bright red.

"Physical?" I asked in a quiet, shy voice.

"Yes physical. You know like hugging and kissing. That doesn't scare you, does it?" Austin asked with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. Here comes more of that awkwardness I was talking about.

With a quick scoff and shake of the head, I answered, "Pshht, me? Scared? That word isn't even in my vocabulary! If I made a dictionary, I'd throw that word out. That's how not-scared I am" And to too it off, a flip of the hair should do the trick-too bad all the hair landed in my face and I had to pathetically blow it out of the way.

Holding back his laughter, Austin said, "Sure Alls. Sure. But seriously, if she made us kiss, would you?" He asked, almost a look of hopefulness overcame him.

"Would I kiss you?" I managed to hold back my blush.

"Yes, Ally. Would. You. Kiss. Me?" He asked, putting a space between each word. I accidentally found my eyes trailing down to his lips. Once they landed on them, my mouth went dry. With our close proximity, I could see every tiny little detail on his pink lips. They were the perfect size; slightly big to have plenty of space for another pair of lips, but not too big to where they look like a girls mouth. And they were the perfect shade of pink and they looked extremely soft. I, without a doubt, would love to kiss this incredibly attractive blonde boy. My eyes trailed back up to his eyes as I prepared for my answer.

"Well, if the class required it, I guess I'd have to oblige" I said as convincingly as possible.

"You'd oblige?" Austin said with a laugh. It wasn't a cocky laugh, as though he's laughing at the fact I had to even think about if I wanted to kiss him. It was more like a laugh at my choice of words.

"Yes Austin, I'd oblige. And what about you?" I asked, a sudden sense of confidence coming over me. Austin seemed to be taken back that I had turned the question over to him. With a quick clear of the throat, he leaned in even closer, leaving about two inches between us.

"It'd be my pleasure"


End file.
